steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumeis
Dumeis is a mountain city in central Coreune, and the capital of Natane Canton. Dumeis' importance to Coreune is growing with each passing year. Originally it was rather insignificant, known mainly for the pure mineral water that flows from the nearby Piarran Mountains and for the hot springs fed by underground volcanism. All that changed when Exarch Albert LeMauve, native of Dumeis and head of the Vestan Church in Coreune, used his influence to have the city conceded as a haven from most royal taxes. As a native, LeMauve knew that the Piarran Mountains possessed sizable quantities of coal and silver whose extraction would fuel the development of numerous engineering projects in the area. The soon-to-be Exarch proved prophetic, and in the year 1547 a rail line (with an impressive new terminal) was constructed from Dumeis to Jensville, connecting the city to Coreune's rail network. Even after just a couple short years, the locals cannot imagine what life would be like without the rail and feel more connected than ever to the heart of the kingdom. The mining boom has resulted in the rapid expansion of mining camps at the city's fringes. There has been a push lately to extend the rail line over Arch Col towards Vaultier and the country's true heart. There has been an upsurge in pilgrims to Dumeis, who come both to view the triumphant Leviane Bridge and to visit the birthplace of the leader of the Vestan Church - a practice that was unknown in previous generations. Likewise, the Church exercises plenty of influence in Dumeis, both subtle and overt, and the town has grown rich from the proceeds of pious donations. Some skeptics disapprove of the way in which these funds have been used, however. For example, the substantial town watch, overseen by Vicar Mariel Hebert, is actually paid for and organized by Vestan clergy, a mixing of religious bureaucracy and law enforcement that many disagree with. The other major distinction of Dumeis is that the city serves as the ancient home of the Nînu people, and a large conclave of the ethnic minority still exists to this day. A conclave, established by treaty with King Leshore, consisting of much of the northern half of the city and scattered properties throughout the region, belongs to the Nînu and is not subject to Coreunean law. Recent decades have brought more mixing of the two communities and there are now thousands of Nînu living in other neighborhoods, along with numerous Coreunean families who have moved into Nînu-built homes. These ties have worked to strengthen the community as well as create lasting bonds between the peoples. Nonetheless, there are periodic disagreements, particularly when Coreunean and Nînu laws do not agree. It is well known that lawbreakers such as thieves are brutally punished in the conclave, to a degree considered almost inhumane. This has caused anger and resentment among freer-minded Coreunean "merchants and traders" (i.e., thieves and con-men), and focused crime in the Coreunean neighborhoods. Category:Small Cities Category:Settlements in Coreune Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Natane Category:Locations in Coreune Category:Locations